epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dean624/Chorus Kids vs Vocaloids Epic Rap Battles: Anime vs Videogames 8
FINALLY!!! we're back :3 Fan-made Cast: Riven as Miku HyperJacob96 s Kaito Zack as Len Yobar as 1st Chorus Kid Fel as Chorus Kid Vinny as Chrous Kid Vocaloids Miku: Welcoming the Vocaloids, as we take the stage Kaito: We have over 70 of our kind, your gameplay make people enraged Len: I’m one of two twins, for enough has been said Miku: You try stopping us?, We can raise the freakin’ dead! All: Putting you guys under the snow, bring pain to these bastards Now we will show ya, who are the real musical masters Kaito: You still need a teacher for your singing?; Man, how sad. Miku: We would be nicer to you guys, if your games weren’t so bad! All: These Pale pricks, will be meeting their doom Then they’ll realize that their franchise will die soon Kaito: These kids are too young to fight us, they’re about to be creamed You call that singing?, All you do is scream! Chorus Kids La, La, LAAAAA! You’re not such a sweet devil Miku, you’re just pathetic You guys can’t stop us, you don’t attract people like you’re “magnetic” These 3D japanese animated pricks, will soon learn to not mess with us three You guys suck so much, you needed to be saved by the anime industry (singing) We’re the Chorus Kids, your animation quality makes us sick Singing in sync, to bring some concurrent, lyrical music We’ll never let you pass, or else we’ll kick your ass Come any closer, and we’ll break you guys like glass Cuz you’ll never get the fame we get, for you are Servants of Evil In which, you’re a slave to japan, we’ll beat you with all of our will We are loved by the world, any kind of gamer can tell Tell your Anime World, that we brought you “Rhythm Hell”! Vocaloids Len: You’ll be unhappy, when we have to refrain you Miku: You won’t live in a paradise anymore, it must suck feeling blue Miku: We are anime legends!, you can’t step to this Kaito: These little “Snowmen”, will “Melt” from these disses Kaito: Going back in Tokyo, to rip apart these teddy bears Miku: We’re “Devil” on the mic, you guys are going nowhere! Kaito: Your raps are “off-tune”, Makes me the queen & us as the kings! Len: Amazing how you can last this long, when your game is so boring! Chorus Kids We’ll Obliterate these crackheads, you make our ears bleed Once you were “released, you already rested in peace” People use you guys as stupid videos, just to get the attention Because we can beat you, in all your 3 Dimensions! So don’t take us on, you’re too weak to fight Us Chorus Kids, kicked your asses with our might Because we won this fight, Made Miku look like a “Number 2” You couldn’t stop us, now go back to being discontinued! Who Won? Who's Next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles (singing) Anime vs Videogames! Who Won this Battle? Vocaloids Chorus Kids Hint for next battle: Category:Blog posts